


Within That Ageless Hollow (art complement)

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Nudity, Other, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill standing nude under a waterfall. Cover art for a wonderful Daniel &/ Jack fic by Kuonji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within That Ageless Hollow (art complement)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265867) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/pic/0018t6ha)

Click for full size, 1024x455.

Description: Image of Jack O'Neill standing, nude, on rocks at the base of a waterfall. He's misted with spray, head thrown back and arms raised, the pouring water sluicing down his body. The blue-tinged image is set in a watery blue background touched with air bubbles. The title and byline are superimposed in flowing white ink-brush letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Bubble brush by Void (itsuji.net, site gone?). Textures by Inxsomniax (hybrid-genesis.net) and me. I don't know who made the base image; I found it uncredited on a Tumblr, and it looked like it had already been manipped once. Font is James Fajardo. Title is a quotation from the fic.


End file.
